


Wolf's Brother

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [8]
Category: Le Pacte des Loups | Brotherhood of the Wolf (2001)
Genre: Character Study, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of Mani, inspired by my Yuletide gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf's Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blacksquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksquirrel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dreamscapes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095664) by [Blacksquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksquirrel/pseuds/Blacksquirrel). 



> Dear Blacksquirrel, your outstanding account of Mani's pre-movie life made my first Yuletide experience absolutely amazing. Thank you! <3


End file.
